Meu Príncipe Encantado
by Aries no Ma
Summary: A jovem Integra Hellsing não consegue dormir, então chama Alucard para lhe contar uma história. Mas ela não estava esperando por aquela história... Fanfic especial de Dia das Crianças.


**Disclaimer: **O mangá Hellsing e os personagens Integra e Alucard não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Kohta Hirano. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Não me lembro se no mangá a idade de Integra no momento em que encontra o Alucard pela primeira vez é revelada. Ela provavelmente é mais velha, mas para todos os efeitos, nessa fic ela tem 10 anos.  
>O próprio mangá é baseado na história de Bram Stoker, mas não revela muitos dados. Fiz então uma mistura entre o livro e a história real do Drácula. Espero que tenha dado certo...<p>

**Meu Príncipe Encantado**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing bufou, fazendo sua franja levantar. Um nome um tanto longo e sóbrio para uma garota de dez anos, mas que combinava perfeitamente com o pesado fardo que ela teria que carregar.

Já havia passado e muito da hora de ir para a cama, e mesmo assim Integra continuava sem um pingo de sono. Ajeitou-se melhor do jeito que estava, sentada na cama de braços cruzados, e olhou para o lado. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a xícara de chá que Walter havia lhe trazido mais cedo, quando ela já havia reclamado de falta de sono. Tomou o resto que havia ali, fazendo uma careta ao constatar que estava frio.

Sentiu como se o gole da bebida fria só tivesse servido para enregelar ainda mais seus ossos. Tremendo, cobriu-se melhor com o edredom. O aquecimento central da mansão mal estava dando conta do frio que fazia aquela noite. O clima da Inglaterra realmente não perdoava ninguém.

Nem uma garotinha que tinha acabado de perder o pai. As forças da natureza podiam ter pelo menos alguma consideração com ela e não fazer daquela uma noite tão difícil. Há apenas dois dias atrás, seu pai falecera de uma doença que ela não lembrava o nome. Só lembrava que havia sido longa e cruel.

E agora ele a havia deixado sozinha no meio daquela mansão enorme, tendo que levar a Organização Hellsing nas costas. Sentia-se estupidamente pequena e incapaz. Se ao menos eles tivessem a chance de ter mais algum tempo juntos...

Apertou os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas viessem, mas não conseguiu evitar. Por que, por que ele havia ido embora daquele jeito? Não era justo!

Respirou fundo, contendo os soluços. Não era aquilo que era esperado da herdeira dos Hellsing. Ela havia sido treinada desde cedo para ser forte e agir com frieza.

E depois, ela não estava realmente sozinha.

Enxugou as lágrimas com força, tomando uma resolução.

- Alucard – falou para o quarto vazio. – Venha aqui.

Dois segundos de silêncio, e então o vampiro emergiu das sombras.

- Pois não, minha mestra? Pesadelos outra vez?

Alucard sustentava o mesmo sorriso sarcástico de sempre. Agora estava mais apresentável do que há dois dias atrás, quando Integra o encontrara naquela prisão; tinha substituído aqueles trapos que mais pareciam uma camisa de força por roupas mais elegantes e um sobretudo vermelho, que combinava com um chapéu e óculos escuros da mesma cor – esses últimos usados preferencialmente fora da mansão. Agora a encarava diretamente de seus olhos vermelho-sangue.

- Não – respondeu Integra, lembrando-se envergonhada da noite passada. Havia alarmado metade da Organização ao acordar gritando de um pesadelo. – Eu... Eu não consigo dormir – mordeu o lábio, desviando os olhos dele, enquanto tomava coragem para revelar o motivo pelo qual o trouxera ali. Por fim, respirou fundo e ergueu mais uma vez os olhos para ele – Me conta uma história.

Alucard levantou as sobrancelhas. Não estava preparado para um pedido daqueles. Era tanta força e autoridade que exalava daquela garotinha que ele às vezes esquecia que ela ainda era uma criança. E só se lembrou disso quando encarou os delicados olhos azuis por trás das lentes redondas dos óculos. Riu-se da situação e do pedido.

- Você já não passou dessa idade? – provocou-a, ao que ela respondeu corando e fechando a cara.

- E daí? Foi uma ordem!

O vampiro fez uma reverência, porém sem conseguir deixar de sorrir diante da atitude da garota.

- Mas é claro, mestra.

Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

- Que tipo de história quer ouvir?

Integra pensou por um momento, e depois respondeu:

- Uma bem antiga.

- Certo – o vampiro recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. – Conheço uma. Aconteceu há cinco séculos atrás, quando...

- Espera.

Alucard abriu os olhos.

- O quê?

- Tá errado, não é assim. Tem que começar com "era uma vez". Toda história começa assim.

- Mas que diferença... – começou a falar, mas o olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez parar. – _Está bem. _Era uma vez... um príncipe.

Os olhos de Integra brilharam.

- Qual era o nome dele?

- Não importa – respondeu, já irritado com a segunda intromissão.

- Ele tem que ter um nome.

- Vai me deixar contar a história, ou não?

Resignada, a jovem sucessora da família Hellsing desviou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

- Era uma vez um príncipe que viveu há muitos séculos atrás. Ele vivia num pequeno reino a leste daqui. Quando era jovem, seu sonho era ser como o pai, a quem iria substituir um dia e com quem aprendera praticamente tudo que sabia. Mas o destinou chegou antes. A guerra era constante naquela região e o inimigo estava sempre por perto. Por fim, seu pai acabou sucumbindo nas mãos do inimigo. Ele era jovem quando perdeu o pai, assim como você. E era também corajoso e persistente; ao invés de abaixar a cabeça diante da morte do pai, ele jurou vingança ao inimigo. Seu objetivo, depois de assumir o trono, passou a ser derrotá-los e trazer a paz para o reino. Custe o que custar.

O vampiro fez uma pausa. Os olhos vermelhos estavam fixos no nada, como se ele tivesse se perdido em pensamentos. Ao perceber isso, Integra empertigou-se na cama, impaciente.

- E então? – exclamou. – Ele conseguiu?

Alucard voltou a olhar para ela, sorrindo de canto, com se a pausa não tivesse existido.

- Ah, conseguiu. Ele treinou muito para se tornar o melhor guerreiro, e também estudou muitas estratégias de guerra. Juntou o melhor exército e expulsou o inimigo das fronteiras de seu reino. E depois de resolver o problema de fora, começou a resolver os problemas de dentro.

- Como assim, de dentro? – perguntou a garota, que já havia se esquecido do frio e da tristeza. Alucard havia acertado seu tipo de história.

- Problemas do reino – continuou. – Nem todos os seus súditos eram bem intencionados. E ele resolveu os problemas de dentro exatamente como resolveu os problemas de fora: eliminando todos que ele achava que devia. E ele fazia isso das formas mais cruéis. Queria que os outros o temessem, para que não voltassem a desafiá-lo. E foi exatamente o que conseguiu. Tornou-se temido por todos. Conseguiu organizar o reino de um modo que ninguém havia conseguido antes. Ninguém ficava mais em seu caminho. Mas...

- Mas? – dessa vez Integra não esperou meio segundo quando percebeu que ele faria outra pausa.

- Mas tudo isso foi a um preço muito alto. Ele perdeu a esposa, muitos de seus subordinados, e muitas vidas de seu reino. Tudo isso acabou por fazer dele um homem muito duro. E, no final, ele não se importava; tudo havia sido por uma causa maior. O poder o havia cegado.

Mais uma pausa. Dessa vez, Integra não disse nada, e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Nada mais era o bastante para ele, e ele foi cada vez mais longe. Sacrificou a própria humanidade para se tornar invencível. As pessoas achavam que ele era um monstro, o filho do demônio. Em sua busca insana, ele descobriu um jeito de se tornar imortal.

Integra mordeu o lábio, já imaginando a resposta para a pergunta:

- Ele virou... um vampiro?

Alucard sorriu. Não havia modo de esconder esse fato da neta de Van Hellsing, afinal.

- Sim. Mas ele não era um simples vampiro. Ele sacrificou todos os seus homens para ter a força de um exército inteiro. Ele tinha conseguido se tornar invencível. Mas obviamente a existência de tal monstro ia contra as leis da natureza. Mas ele também não se importava. Ele desafiaria a Deus se fosse preciso.

"Foi o que ele fez, e Deus o amaldiçoou. Todos os símbolos sagrados eram agora seus inimigos. Nunca mais ele teria o amor concretizado. Ele seria tratado como o monstro que se tornara.

O príncipe não se intimidou, e continuou agindo contra os poderes divinos. A maldição se concretizou. Séculos mais tarde, quando o príncipe, disfarçado de conde, apaixonou-se por uma mulher, Deus lhe tirou tudo. Ele foi derrotado pelos humanos que desprezava e trancado numa masmorra, seus poderes selados. E permaneceu assim até os dias de hoje."

Alucard parou de falar novamente. Integra esperou alguns minutos, mas ele não continuou. Será que era aquele o fim da história? Bem, pensou ela, deveria ser. Afinal aquele príncipe era muito mau. Havia feito tudo do jeito errado, e merecia o destino que tivera.

Mas... no fundo, ela não queria que aquele fosse o final.

- Acabou? – perguntou, temendo que fosse verdade.

Alucard suspirou longamente, e então sorriu. Um sorriso suave e diferente do que ele costumava dar. Nem parecia o vampiro que era.

- Na verdade, não. Ele foi libertado da prisão por uma donzela de coração puro a quem jurou lealdade eterna.

O coração de Integra deu um salto.

- E ela... – a garota gaguejou, estranhando a própria insegurança. – Ela desfez a maldição?

- Não. Mas talvez um dia.

- Por quê?

- Por quê, apesar de diferentes à primeira vista... e de a donzela com certeza possuir motivos mais nobres... os dois são muito parecidos.

Silêncio. Integra desviou os olhos, pensativa. Ele estava realmente falando...?

- Ainda quer saber o nome do príncipe? – a pergunta a surpreendeu.

- Não... – a resposta a surpreendeu mais ainda. – Eu acho que... já sei.

- Ótimo. Agora, boa noite, Integra-sama.

Ela se ajeitou para dormir, e ele inclinou-se sobre ela para cobri-la. Assim que ele se aproximou, a garota levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite, príncipe.

Alucard congelou com o gesto, mas ela não esperou nenhuma reação da parte dele. Afinal, para ela estava tudo muito claro.

Ela era provavelmente a única garota de dez anos no mundo inteiro a ter um príncipe encantado só para ela. E aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para fazê-la dormir tranquila.


End file.
